


Know Your Every Line

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Minghao is sick of Jieqiong's favorite movie, but she doesn't care, they're going to watch it again anyway.





	Know Your Every Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know You By Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411566) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 

“Are you serious? _This one_ again?” Minghao looked at the DVD nearly in disdain.

“What? It's a good movie!” Jieqiong said, hugging one of the sofa pillows.

“We've already watched it, like, _three times_ this week!”

“Then we'll make it _four.”_

Minghao sighed in defeat. “Fine. But I'm picking next time.”

“Whatever you like.”

As soon as Minghao sat on the couch, Jieqiong slammed her pillow onto his lap and proceeded to lie down—much to Minghao's protest (and she didn't care).

“Get off.”

“No.”

He sighed. “At least pass me the popcorn?”

“Here.” Jieqiong held a bag of cheese flavored popcorn up to his face.

“Thanks.”

The opening sequence commenced. Jieqiong, in her own way, got really excited. “Ah yeah, the epic monologue's about to start!”

Minghao was so done hearing that monologue.

_'Long, long ago, there was a battle!'_

“Can we skip this part?”

“No. Shh!”

He groaned, pushing his head back against the sofa. Minghao really didn't understand why Jieqiong even _liked_ this movie. It was so stupid, and the narrator's voice was just so obnoxious. She has better taste than this!

And yet, that was _precisely_ why Jieqiong loved this movie.

_'These men were STRONG, so STRONG in fact, that--'_

“What's with the weird inflections all of a sudden?” Minghao straightened out to pay attention. “Wait a minute—”

He looked down at his lap to catch Jieqiong reciting the entire monologue, but with a little more _feeling_ (though clearly exaggerated). As a fierce battle erupted, Jieqiong clutched tighter to the blanket she had wrapped herself in, mouthing the words of the lead character's opening line.

_'Today, I will live, but you shall DIE!'_

“Hyaaa!”

Jieqiong flicked her wrist and made a throwing motion, perfectly in sync to the moment the bad guy gets impaled on screen.

“Hnnnng....!”

Jieqiong was startled by the agonized dying noise behind her, rolling on her back and seeing Minghao feign getting a knife to the chest.

Before she could scold Minghao for his terrible acting, Jieqiong quickly decided to play along. She went close to his face and put a finger to his chin. Just as the actress opened her mouth, so did Jieqiong. “Do you regret anything?”

“Yes,” Minghao struggled to breathe. “I regret losing...”

A smirk more diabolic than the woman on the screen curved upon Jieqiong's lips. But before she could utter another word, Minghao finished his line on time with the actor. “...you.”

A gasp.

“I regret losing_ you.”_

A long, awkward pause.

Jieqiong bit her lip. “I'm not gonna kiss you.”

“They kiss?” Minghao quickly pushed her off. “Dammit, I thought this was where she lets her guard down and gets impaled in the stomach.”

“That's not shown until the _end _of the movie!”

Minghao sighed. “I wish we were at the end of the movie...”

**Author's Note:**

> You could say this is a platonic parody, I guess? Haha, done lovingly of course, because the original fanfiction, "Know You By Heart" (with B.A.P's Himchan and Secret's Hyoseong as the characters), was actually a gift for me by a friend--it's really sweet and I love it, but I couldn't resist making this totally unromantic version with SVT's The8 and PRISTIN's Kyulkyung lol.


End file.
